Laws of the Shikon no Tama
by silentstarlight
Summary: When the Shikon no Tama is found by Naraku and Kikyo, they take the case to court with InuYasha and Kagome as their lawyers. But Kagome ends up with the jewel and there are many demons as well as people after it. AU Pairings IYKagome SM KA SessKagura
1. Prologue

**Laws of the Shikon no Tama**

**Prologue**

**A/N: First fanfic that I'm posting up. I don't care if you flame me or not, but I would like a review or two.**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi lives in Japan. I myself have never been there, so there fore I cannot be her. So leave me alone!**

* * *

Kagome toyed with her necklace. A necklace that brought back so many memories. InuYasha had given it to her when they were five as a Christmas present, and she always kept it with her ever since. After all, while growing up they practically lived in each other's pockets. A bitter laugh came from her lips. How did it all start? How had she put the lives of everyone she loved in so much danger? She thought back to the case of the Shikon no Tama, five years ago.

Only 24 and already a lawyer. Yep, I managed to pull off that feat. But on the other hand, I wasn't just any lawyer. I, Kagome Higurashi was a lawyer of the Youkai Court, one of the best and a miko at that. To InuYasha Tsumagari, I was his best friend and worst enemy, seeing that he was also a lawyer.

It all started when my cousin, Kikyo Higurashi and Naraku Akumu both found and wanted the Shikon Jewel for their own reasons. Not being able to reach an agreement, the two of them took the case to court, dragging InuYasha and me as their lawyers.

* * *

**A/N: Short Ch. The next one is longer. It took me forever to write. Now, to type it up. --; It's title is A Flashback and Waterfights.**


	2. A Flashback and Water Fights

**A/N: Here's the next Ch.! For those who bothered with this story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I did live in Asia, just not Japan. But presently I no longer do. Besides, my Japanese is horrible. So, the conclusion is simple, I cannot be Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Laws of the Shikon no Tama**

**A Flashback and a Water Fight**

_Where had all the carefree days gone? When I didn't have the Shikon no Tama? Everything was perfect back then and there was nothing threatening all of them. We were all able to laugh freely. We had fun._

Sunset Shrine, Tokyo

To: Kagome, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Sango, Kouga, Kikyo, Ayame

Subject: (none)

Meet me at HQ six. I'll bring dinner.

-InuYasha

I checked the calendar; it was the new moon tonight. Though normally InuYasha liked to be alone on the new moon, something must be up. Three O'clock, enough time to meet with my new client and then go meet InuYasha.

HQ, a cave behind a waterfall, Japan

InuYasha jumped about 15 ft. into the air and landed on a ledge close to a waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a cave in which InuYasha entered. He lit a lantern and hung it up on it's hook above a round table. He looked around, thinking where had all the carefree days gone. Even Sesshomaru had laughed in those days.

He recalled the time Sesshomaru practiced his _grand_ entrance as a lord.

_Flashback_

"Ok," Sesshomaru told everyone, "After I'm finished, tell me if you think if I acted like a demon lord." He went outside and started walking in.

"I am Sesshomaru, Youkai Lord of the Western La-." Sesshomaru slipped and fell backwards as he came through the waterfall. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", was all that could be heard of him. InuYasha fell off his chair laughing, soon Sango, Kouga, Miroku, and I joined him on the ground. Kikyo and Onigumo chuckled and went back to discussing whatever they were discussing. Ayame stared wide eyed at Kouga, not knowing what just had happened. As for Kagura, she marched right up to the entrance of the cave and yelled, "_Sesshomaru of the Western La_, would you prefer a coffin or an urn, and where would you like to be buried?", before crumbling to the ground with laughter. She only stopped when she felt something pulling at her ankle. The rest was history.

_End Flashback_

**BONK!**

I had thrown a book at InuYasha's head, and a hard one at that, titled _The Curse of the Shikon no Tama._ He caught the book before it fell to the ground. Then turned around and saw me, I wasn't too happy.

"Are you deaf or something?! I was yelling your name for like an eternity!" I was wearing my miko robes and had a large bag stuffed with things in it. "In case you forgot, you are supposed to help me get up here! Unlike you, I do not have your jumping abilities. And you better have a good reason why you called me up here."

"No reason. It just gets boring this time of month, besides, I found something." He noticed the size of my bag, "What's in there?"

"Books, food, laptop, cell phone, files and some odds and ends. I got a new case today." I started looking around. "Though judging from what you have on the table, you have something up your sleeves. Ok, cough it up mister."

"You looking for a fight. You know, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"YOU are bark and no bite! I slaughtered you last time."

"YOU have miko powers! And you purified me so I was a human for that whole day!

"So what! You're a demon! Well, half at least."

"Do you want to make something out of that?"

"Bring it on, _puppy_."

**JUMP  
CRASH**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

We went flying through the air, and landed on Sesshomaru who was in mid-jump, who then knocked Kagura off her feather. InuYasha and I fell into the water with a loud

**SPLASH!**

As for Kagura and Sesshomaru, they were able to land gracefully on land.

"What was that for, _wrench_!

"Pardon me, _Dog boy! _You jumped right into me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Haven't you two", came a cold voice, "ever heard of look before you leap?" Sesshomaru glared at us, flexing his claws menacingly. "InuYasha," he continued in a monotone voice, "_you_ missed our appointment with our new client today. Care to explain yourself?"

"Really, _Fluffy._" Kagura spoke, emphasizing Fluffy. Sesshomaru visibly flinched. The only other person to call him Fluffy was his daughter, Rin. She continued, "I thought you had your company in better order then that. Wouldn't you agree Kagome?" I was no where to be seen.

InuYasha smirked when he saw two hands going for Sesshomaru and Kagura's ankle. A minute later, there was another splash and down went Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Kagome!" The two yelled my name.

"Um…………..oops?" Backing up towards the deeper water, I dove right in. Luckily Sess and Kag didn't want to get any wet then they were. InuYasha followed me to the other side of the waterfall to a small cave. Half of it was filled with water, the other half was dry. While squeezing water out of my hair and clothes, InuYasha shook himself out like a dog, causing me to get wet again.

"Hey, Yasha," I looked above us. There was a line of light. "Can you get us up there?"

"Keh. Hop on."

"You haven't given me a ride in……forever! Remember the last time when we ran into your dad?"

"He still says his back hurts when the north wind blows where we ran into him." We had reached the upper cave. "Where are we?"

"My area,…oh, I might want to get off." The sun had set, it was the night of the new moon, the night InuYasha turned human.

There were voices in the in the main entry place thingy. We went to go greet them.

"Keh, about time all you arrived." Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, and Kikyo were laughing and talking.

"Would someone mind telling us why Sesshomaru and Kagura are in the water, drenched, might I add and glaring at it?" Miroku pointed to the couple in the water. An interesting sight I would say so myself. Sesshomaru and Kagura, wet from head to toe, in the pool of water, glaring daggers into the water, with a sword and fan ready for attack.

"Oh look, a Kodak moment! And possible blackmail material." I took my cell phone and took pictures of them. Several.

"Oi! Fluffy!" InuYasha would be dead in five, four, three, two, one…. "What did I say?" InuYasha acting innocent was quite an amusing sight. " I would never call you _that_!"

The wonderful thing called sibling rivalry. I wondered how long this fight would last.

"10,000 Yen that this'll last an hour!" Sango knocked Miroku out with her boomerang.

**A/N: Not much change in this chapter. Just a few words.**

**Next chapter: Memories and Dreams Uncovered and a Proposal **

**Now I will shamefully on my knees ask for reviews. It isn't against the law or anything, is it?**


	3. Memories uncovered and a Proposal

**A/N: Long time no update? Sorry for those who managed to stumble across this fic. Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: If I changed my name to Rumiko Takahashi would that work?

* * *

**

**Laws of the Shikon no Tama**

**Ch. 2**

**Memories Uncovered and a Proposal

* * *

**

"So, brother, why did you call us up today? This Sesshomaru does not think that you would tell us all to come without a good reason, especially today." He took note of InuYasha's human form.

"Business like as ever", Kagura snapped, "I don't know how Rin can stand that attitude. Especially that_ toad_." I might want to add that toad was said in a tone that one would infer that Kagura detested this toad. **(I have nothing against Jaken apart from the fact that he's extremely annoying.)** "Loosen up. It won't kill you if you do, nor will your company fail."

"Yeah Fluffy-Sama," InuYasha smirked as he watched his brother twitch, "And I do have a reason why I called everyone here. Let me get it." The something turned out to be a box that said 'TIME CAPSULE' 'TO BE OPENED 10 YEARS AFTER OCTOBER 10, 2005'

"I remember now!" I couldn't believe that 10 years had actually passed. "We wrote ourselves a note and put it in the box! Open it!"

The box refused to be opened, we tried to cut it, stomping on it, slashing at it, whacking it, yelling at it, throwing it, and kicking it. The idiotic box just remained shut, in fact, it was resilient. Finally Kikyo noticed the note on the bottom of the box, 'IF DESPERATE TO OPEN THIS BOX, TRY GETTING KAGOME AND KIKYO TO SHOOT AN ARROW AT IT' We all felt like idiots, apart from Kikyo, who found the note in the first place.

"Geez," Kouga noted, "were we really that paranoid?" 25 arrows and a Dance of Wind Blades later, the box opened. There were a few pictures and letters. We laughed over the pictures. Little did we know that we would need more of that in the coming days. We got our letters and we started to read them. What I found shocked me.

_Kagome, the Shikon no Tama is now found. You and your friends will be tested, Onigumo will return with the jewel. Not everyone is a friend, Kagura will be there when you decide, she can manipulate things, not unlike her cousin. Keep it with you at all costs, or the world will be on the line. The ending will turn out to be happy. On a happier note, don't forget to congratulate Sango and Miroku…_

The others had happier notes. For an example, like InuYasha.

_If your still alive, I'm guessing that Sesshomaru hasn't killed you yet. Have you found out how to use that rusty stick yet? Father says it's the 'Iron Cleaving Fang', and it was made from the fang of the Lord of the Western Lands of the Sengoku Jidai. It seem like a whole bunch of carp to me. Wait, did I just say carp? I meant crap, I can't believe I lost my pencil….again. That would explain why I am writing in ink, wimpy wolf._

Kouga who was reading over InuYasha's shoulder quickly turned away, but could not help snorting. As for Kouga's note, it went as the following:

_Are you and Kagome married yet? And has dog-turd died yet? Does Ayame still stalk you? Don't forget, Kagome is yours. _

Ayame muttered, "What a one track mind, the jerk, he is married now, F.Y.I."

_Ayame! I'm hoping you're ok. I feel like an idiot writing to myself, in fact I sound like an idiot right now. Is Kouga still obsessed with Kagome? I'm so jealous. How are your plans of being an artist? Work towards the goal!_

Miroku's note was also about someone being obsessed.

_Hello! How have you been doing? Has Sango fallen for you yet? When are you going to propose anyways? Oh yeah, has InuYasha gotten anywhere with Kagome yet? Not that he'll admit it, but I bet 100,000 Yen that he likes her. _

On the topic of Sango…

_Hello to myself, that sounds corny, doesn't it? Wait, the English teacher said not to use contractions, but 'does not it' does not make any sense. I mean, why do we have to learn English in the first place? This is driving me crazy. Maybe I should just fail the class. My chances of going to America are really slim, besides, I belong to the spiritual world._

The spiritual world, another one of its members were reading what they wrote 10 years ago.

_Just only concentrate on the task on hand when shooting arrows. And memorize all the herbs, they are better than those so called 'medicines'._

_Has the Shikon no Tama been found yet? Believe in yourself Kikyo, Kaede said that you have quite a lot of power. Besides, the last person to have the Jewel was also a Higurashi. Fetish objects normally run in families…_

While on the topic of families…

_By now the Tetsusaiga should be yours, if not, shame on you! This Sesshomaru will not take such disgrace! I think Father did this on purpose to tick me off. After all, I do have no use for the 'fang of healing'. Don't forget, the stock market is bound to rise soon, I mean, 10 years have passed._

"Business like as ever." Kagura announced, and whacked him on the head with her fan, not that it did much damage.

_Don't forget, you still owe Kagome a fan, and Kikyo, Ayame, Sango, Yura, Akane, Sakura, and Sana. Have you learned the move 'Dance of the Dead'? The only person to ever master that move was also named Kagura, from the feudal Era. Do you still wear the same kimono? Does Sesshomaru still talk about business? _

There was one note that was unopened, it was Onigumo's. Kikyo held the note and asked, "Should we open it?" The others all nodded. After clearing her throat, Kikyo read the note aloud.

_10 years huh? Right now it seems like an eternity. So where are you right now? Still in college, trying to get Kikyo's attention, pulling pranks on Sesshomaru along with InuYasha and Kagura? Well, I hope you still remember that one time when we dyed Sesshomaru's hair and the fur thingy pink. Hahahaha. I never did figure out what the furry thingy was. Well, whatever your doing, good luck. _

Everyone was quiet, Onigumo had disappeared around 5 years ago. His body had never been found.

…

…

…

* * *

A few hours later found them singing. Sango and Miroku were singing, 'Change the World'. 

Everyone clapped when they were finished singing. Next up was the Higurashi cousins, me and Kikyo. We sang 'Omokage'.

"What a sad song", Ayame said. When Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kouga were pressured to sing, they made excuses.

"I don't sing I croak."

"All the birds will die if I sing."

"The doctor ordered me not to sing." And so forth.

Kagura made the comment that last time she sang, she had broken a few windows in a fit of rage when someone insulted her. Then Miroku stood up.

"I have a very important question to ask Sango." He walked up to her, "Will you marry me?" Everybody held their breath, suddenly Sango whacked Miroku.

"What makes you think that I will?" Miroku looked heartbroken.

**-------**

            

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Questions, comments, flames, or um… anything else, just drop a review or feel free to e-mail me at . I think I'll bring Shippo in on the next chapter. And maybe Soutan. It's really strange. This story isn't even finished yet but I have it's sequel all planned out. Maybe I should get off my bottom and type more.**

**I think the teachers gave my grade the heaviest textbook as a joke. It made my locker shelf sag down.**

**The first song was 'Change the World', by V6. The second song was a shortened version of 'Omokage' from Shaman King.**

**I also re-uploaded this chapter. I didn't like the first version, and this one is only a little bit better. **

Food for though: History is a nightmare in which we are trying to awaken.

History repeats it self.

Um… I forgot who said this, but it sure did make me think a lot. Hint Hint. The Jewel does have a pattern.


End file.
